oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Prifddinas
Prifddinas is the greatest city of the elves, located just north of Tirannwn. It is the oldest surviving settlement in Gielinor. It is roughly 12,000 years old. The city cannot currently be accessed by players. History Prifddinas was built by the elves when they arrived in Gielinor through the World Gate in the First Age, when the world was still being shaped by Guthix. With them came Seren, a goddess of pure crystal. The elves settled in Tirannwn, a large wooded area west of modern-day Kandarin. With the nearly impassible mountain range of Arandar to the east, the maze-like woods to the south, and the ocean to the west, the elves were safe from attackers, although they did perform a small amount of exploration in Kandarin. The elves built the city with crystal they had been given by Seren, which could be shaped by singing in a certain way. The elves themselves were divided into eight clans, which peacefully coexisted in Prifddinas. Each was given a small tower at the edge of the city. In the middle was built the Tower of Voices, where they could commune with Seren herself. Following the God Wars of the Third Age, Seren was forced to leave Gielinor in accordance with the Edicts of Guthix. The elves could still speak with Seren in the Tower of Voices, however. When the Fourth Age came, many of the elves travelled east, exploring the lands that are now Kandarin, Misthalin, and Asgarnia. Protected by the Cadarn Clan and led by the elven king Baxtorian, they created many settlements. They also formed ties with the humans and gnomes in the area, although they did have difficulties with Bandos followers such as the goblins and ogres to the south. Before long they had peacefully gained control of nearly all of Kandarin. During the absence of the powerful Cadarn Clan, however, the Iorwerth Clan betrayed the elves and easily took control of Prifddinas. When conflict forced the elves beyond Arandar to return to Tirannwn, they found the city taken. All attempts to reclaim Prifddinas failed, leaving them stranded in Isafdar, where they still fight today. Geography and Description side view of inside.]]Prifddinas is currently inaccessible, and the Iorwerth Clan denies entrance to all, elf and human alike. As a result, the only viewable parts of the city are its walls and outer pathways. It is speculated that the city will be opened in a future part of the elven quest series. Prifddinas is formed almost entirely from Elven Crystal, a substance that can be shaped by Crystal Singing. The crystal is powerful and durable, forming the city's walls and structures. There are two known entrances to the city; a large gate on the south and east sides, facing Isafdar and Arandar respectively, and a smaller one on the north side. The north-west part of the city is believed to be a seaport, although whom the elves would trade with is unknown. Currently, Pawyas and Grenwalls may be seen by using Remote View with a summoned Macaw outside the gates. Due to the Noclip Glitch, it has been possible to go past barriers and walk inside Prifddinas; the surface terrain is mostly plain with a couple of trees. Little is known of Prifddinas's undercity, where the Prifddinas Death Guard is said to reside. The under city is known to house the Grand Library, where vast stores of lost knowledge are said to be found. However, the library is protected by nine seals; one of which was recently broken by an unknown party(believed to be Lord Iowerth). Also if you look closly at the top of Prifddinas you can see a path out of Prifddinas onto the blocked off area. Leading many to believe that a new update will bring the blocked out part to reality and that will be the way into Prifddinas. Similarity to Light Creatures Cities Those who have asked for stories from Juna outside of Tears of Guthix may have heard of the story of the light creatures. Myriad and beautiful were the creatures and civilisations of the early world. Gielinor was a work of art, shaped lovingly over the millennia by the creative mind of Guthix. Only the sturdier races survived the God Wars, and even then only by abandoning high culture and gearing their societies towards war. Of the more delicate races there is now no trace, and almost no memory. One race had such fragile bodies as snowflakes, yet built crystal cities that lasted thousands of years. The wind would whisper through the spires and fill them with sweet harmonies, and the rising sun would shine through the precious gems that studded the towers and create inner plays of light as if rainbows were dancing. Indeed, so marvellous was this light-show that at its height that the patterns of light themselves became alive, and great flocks of luminous creatures rode along the gem-cast beams, each drawn to its own colour. The creatures you see floating in this chasm are the last remnants of that age. I do not know how they made their way here and survived to this time, but I am grateful for their company. NPCs *Elven city guard Trivia *Prifddinas is a word of Welsh language which means "Capital City". *Prifddinas is one of the few places that is displayed on the World Map but is inaccessible. A glitch known as the noclip glitch allowed players to get past barriers in the game and the gates to Pridffinas were no exception. Player's exploring it found nothing but grasslands and an area not made by Jagex yet. *In the Postbag from the Hedge 28 Jagex released a player submission where Wise Old Man has a plan to get into the elven city. nl:Prifddinas Category:Cities Category:Tirannwn Category:Capital cities Category:History